


Character Sheet - Barthor

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [21]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Character Sheet - Barthor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mandorin One-shots and Alt POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293248) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Okay so I know I said I was done with these, but how could I leave out Barthor?? The more I learn about him the more I adore him. <3 He is, of course, from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." He has a small role in "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)," but so far he has primarily appeared in "[Mandorin One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293248)" and "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)."
> 
> I'll update the "[Goodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563056)" lineup soon, but first I have one more character in mind... ;)
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you want to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask in the comments. :)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
